Steroids are among the most widely used medications for the treatment of ocular inflammatory diseases. Unfortunately, their administration can lead to increases of intraocular pressure and glaucoma (steroid glaucoma). In order to appreciate the nature of this potentially blinding eye disease and its relationship to other glaucoma syndromes, the proposed studies will consider the interaction of steroids with tissue of the aqueous inflow/outflow pathways. The absorption of steroids into the anterior chamber and their resulting structural and biochemical effects will be examined. The results of these studies may not only enhance our understanding of glaucoma, but could lead to a greater appreciation of the anti-inflammatory effects and cataractogenic potential of steroids.